


Вольно

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [28]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Вольно

_Зрачок в точку. Скорость за предел. Трасса — вираж..._

_Вольно..._

_Калейдоскоп полёта. Адреналин свободного падения..._

_Вольно..._

_Горячка танца. Ломота в теле. Перегар — опьянение..._

_Вольно..._

— Подъём!

Шульдих рывком вскочил с постели, рука на автомате потянулась вправо за брюками и... поймала воздух. Глаза от удивления открылись.

— Вольно, — ошарашено произнёс Кроуфорд, чувствуя себя по меньшей мере неловко с подносом в руках с завтраком на двоих.


End file.
